


Всё, что любишь, то твоё

by timmy_failure



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Secret Marriage, Slow Burn, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: Любовь заслуживают не кровью и беззаветным молчанием, но на то, чтобы это понять, у них уходят годы.— У меня больше никого нет, — начинает Широ. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть это правда. — А на запуске могут присутствовать только близкие. Поддерживать связь в ходе экспедиции можно только с семьёй, а ты — это просто формальность будет. Мы можем официально расторгнуть всё, когда я вернусь, но…Слова застревают в горле.Кит такой открытый. Ничего не подозревающий. Он доверяет Широ безоговорочно и слепо, всем своим широким сердцем.— Выходи за меня?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all you love, you keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304775) by [arahir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahir/pseuds/arahir). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6471324).

0

Замечает он вообще по чистой случайности — Кит не беспечен и старался это скрыть. Иначе это не объяснить, потому что только через несколько месяцев после начала их приключения Лэнс впервые узнаёт, что Кит носит армейский жетон.

Кита знатно потрепало, и он отключается от усталости и боли, пока они ждут свой обратный транспорт. Лэнс не видел бой своими глазами, но что бы ни произошло, это было настолько скверно, что чёрный нательный костюм Кита теперь разодран и блестит от свежей крови там, где не закрыт доспехом. Серебряная цепочка на шее открыто лежит на грязном бело-красном нагруднике, и с неё свисает один-единственный жетон, измазанный кровью. 

Это странно, потому что в Гарнизоне кадетам не выдавали жетонов. Это странно, потому что фамилия на нём — не Кита. 

— Пидж. 

Она оглядывается. Выглядит настолько же усталой, насколько Лэнс себя чувствует. 

— Он в порядке? 

Лэнс кивает. Нет, Кит не в порядке, но и умирать не собирается — такой уж он упрямый. Лэнс манит рукой, Пидж подходит нетвёрдым шагом туда, где на куче обломков, служащих самодельной койкой, безжизненно распростёрся Кит. Ей требуется пара мгновений, чтобы понять, на что Лэнс смотрит, но она вообще наблюдательнее и быстрее него во всех смыслах. 

— «Широгане»? Но ведь… — Она хмурится.

Прежде, чем они успевают это обсудить, их перебивает знакомый рёв. Широ, наконец-то — Чёрный лев прорывается сквозь низкие тучи, затмевая собой любую угрозу, какая только может быть на этой планете. Волосы поднимает ветром, когда лев приземляется прямо над ними, бросая вызов всякому, кто рискнёт познакомиться с его яростью и сокрушающей мощью поближе. Лев едва касается земли, а Широ уже выпрыгивает из люка, прокладывая путь в их сторону. Он быстрый, когда нужно; едва завидев Кита, Широ меняется в лице. 

— Кит? — спрашивает, или, скорее, выдыхает он, когда подбирается к ним, и опускается рядом на колени.  
— Он в порядке, — заверяет его Лэнс. — Его только потрепали немножко.

Широ бросает на Лэнса пронзительный взгляд, настолько безутешный, насколько вообще возможно. Он поворачивает к себе лицо Кита, говорит что-то так тихо и быстро, что не разобрать. Эти слова вообще не для их ушей предназначены, понимает вдруг Лэнс. Вся сцена слишком интимная, слишком личная, как и многое другое, что происходит между этими двумя. 

Кит приходит в себя от его прикосновений. Его передёргивает, он влажно кашляет и говорит что-то едва слышно и сбивчиво. Широ кивает и приобнимает его за спину, улучает момент, чтобы спрятать цепочку обратно под доспех, прежде чем поднять его на руки. 

— Я с тобой, — говорит он — самому себе, потому что Кит то ли снова отключился, то ли не в состоянии услышать. Пидж и Лэнс следуют за ним сквозь дым и руины, слишком оглушённые усталостью, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то, кроме белых очертаний доспеха впереди. 

Когда они забираются в кабину, Широ садится в кресло вместе с Китом, съёжившимся у него на груди, будто в этом нет ничего необычного, будто ему не составит труда вести Льва, несмотря на распластанного у него на руках взрослого человека.

Он как-то ухитряется подняться в воздух, а когда Лэнс предлагает подержать Кита, чтобы у Широ был хоть мизерный чёртов шанс увезти их с этой планеты и отбиться от целой флотилии галранских бойцов, несущихся им навстречу, Широ только косится на него — и справляется сам. Выносит всех и каждого, кто встаёт на пути, ожесточённо и со злостью, которой Лэнс от него не ожидал.

Когда они выходят в безопасность открытого космоса, прокладывая кратчайший путь к замку фиолетовым всполохом, Широ не встаёт. Он остаётся сидеть, держа Кита, и Лэнс не видит его лица, но что-то надломленное есть в этих ссутуленных плечах — будто он был с ними на задании, а не просто прикрывал тыл, будто вымотался не меньше. Лэнс с Пидж приваливаются к дальней стене кабины, устало глядя на разыгрывающуюся перед ними сцену и не то чтобы её понимая. Тёмная макушка едва виднеется над рукой Широ, но, судя по всему, Кит в полной отключке. 

Белое на доспехе перечёркнуто чёрным там, где по нему расcыпались волосы. 

— Как он? 

Широ не отвечает, молчит целое долгое, тревожное мгновение. А когда подаёт голос — тот режет. 

— Без сознания, — почти что огрызается Широ, и Лэнс не совсем понимает, кому предназначалось острие. Это не ответ по большому счёту, но и не обвинение — только злость.  
— Прости, — продолжает Широ после паузы, шумно вздохнув. — Можете рассказать, что произошло? 

А что могло произойти-то? Кит бросился наперерез тому, что было ему не по зубам. Хотя когда им что-то меньшее встречалось.

— Он выиграл время, чтобы мы могли собрать информацию и убраться оттуда, — перефразирует Лэнс. Технически это правда. Задание было скорее разведывательным, чем боевым; Пидж отвечала за техническую сторону, Лэнс — за прикрытие, Кит… за что он обычно там отвечал. Им не должно было попасться никаких галра, но им редко везёт. Лэнс и Пидж только услышали основную схватку через коммуникаторы, и Кит не то чтобы рвался вывалить все подробности. К ним он вернулся с кровью на губах и с ошалелым взглядом, но информацию они всё же добыли. Что бы он ни сделал — это сработало. 

Это сработало — хоть и не без потерь.

Только вот есть неувязка во всём происходящем, думает Лэнс, несмотря на измотанность. Широ — одна сплошная неувязка в этом неновом уравнении. Лэнс не дружит с вычислениями, но подозрения у всех плодились месяцами. Эти двое близки с самого начала, не разлей вода, но… 

«Широгане Кит».

Это объясняет всё настолько же хорошо, насколько ничего не объясняет.

1

За неделю до отбытия на Кербер, под угрозой провести год в космосе вдали от Земли, дальше, чем человечество когда-либо бывало, Широ принимает решение.

— Он не сможет получать новости, пока мы там, — как бы невзначай говорит Мэтт за ужином. Даже спрашивать не нужно, о ком он. 

Тот, о ком он говорит, уже второй день подряд отказывается ужинать с ними, и только поэтому Мэтт вообще заводит разговор. Они оба думают об этом не первую неделю. 

Киту семнадцать, он лучший пилот, какого только видел Гарнизон, и он лучшее, что только случалось с Широ. Он похож на него во всём: без семьи, сверходарённый, чуждый всем и каждому одним только уровнем способностей. Он смотрит на звёзды и видит то же, что видит Широ. Он летает, как Широ — и даже лучше. Больше того — он якорь. За год он стал тем, кого Широ хочется видеть в конце долгого дня. Когда они садятся на гравицикл Кита вместе, все его мысли выплёскиваются на дорогу позади них. 

Обмолвки мимоходом и мелкие заботы превращаются в целые эссе, но Кит слушает, смотрит и ведёт. 

Это как вредная привычка. С Китом очень просто быть тем, кем он не может быть ни с кем больше. С ним не нужно показывать себя с лучшей стороны, нужно быть только собой. Этого достаточно. Быть рядом с тем, кто так гладко сходится с ним — затягивает.

И Широ хочет его. 

Эта истина доходит до него не сразу — он пытается бежать от неё месяцами, хотя она догоняет его до смешного легко. Широ хочет Кита, когда впервые случайно видит в ду́ше, какой он жилистый и стройный. Хочет, когда Кит первый раз укладывает его на лопатки, и они, разгорячённые и запыхавшиеся, прижимаются друг к другу. Хочет, когда чуть позже ночью Кит мимоходом предлагает посмотреть на звёзды. Тогда он впервые везёт Широ на гравицикле в темноту, в пустыню, в зимний воздух. Той ночью холодно, но Кит под руками Широ тёплый, как печка, а волосы, лезущие Широ в рот и нос — мягкие. 

Так что Широ сдаётся, прекращает отрицать и начинает жить, таясь. Он позволяет себе смотреть и хотеть, и оттачивает искусство вкрадчивых взглядов, и стыдится. Это его _что-то_ с Китом — не хорошее; это лучшее, что только могло случиться у Широ в настоящем и будущем. Иногда он представляет, как расскажет всё начистоту, но ужаса на лице Кита, который рисует воображение, достаточно, чтобы убедить его хранить молчание до конца своих дней. 

— Я знаю, — говорит он Мэтту, не сумев скрыть беспокойство в голосе. 

Год без Кита, без единого фото, без единого слова. Он только об этом и думает. Не нарушая правила и протоколы, с этим ничего не поделать. Разумнее всего было бы отстраниться немного, смягчить удар для них обоих, прежде чем придётся получить сполна, но нет. Это не выход. Только не с Китом. 

Мэтт мрачно гоняет по тарелке запеканку. Толпа в столовой уже поредела; они остались практически наедине с собственными тревогами. Если Мэтт хоть немного похож на Широ — а он похож — то он беспокоится. Кербер — один сплошной стресс, и они прикладывают все усилия, чтобы ждать экспедиции с предвкушением, а не на нервах. Кит же стоит особняком; он — насущная забота, с которой они могут что-то предпринять.

— Я хотел сказать… — начинает Мэтт и умолкает, а Широ ждёт, пока тот соберётся с мыслями. Они отчаялись, и выбирать особо не приходится. — Он не сможет получать новости, но только потому, что у него не будет доступа. Ты всегда можешь просто…

Он умолкает снова, и лицо у него такое, будто запеканку прокляли. Когда он продолжает, то говорит шёпотом, на грани шутки: 

— Ты всегда можешь просто выйти за него. 

Слова бьют наотмашь. Он хочет Кита, но хотеть и заполучить — это как два разных мира, между которыми пролегает не одна галактика, это как минимум расстояние от их стола до Кербера. 

Мэтт берёт тарелку в руки, не давая ему возможности возразить, раньше, чем Широ подбирает отвисшую челюсть.

— Просто мысль, — бормочет он по дороге к выходу.

***

Широ всего лишь человек.

Когда Кит предлагает ему проветриться тем вечером, он не колеблется. До отбытия экспедиции всего неделя, поэтому он прячет слова Мэтта в глубины сознания, туда же, куда заталкивает стресс, делая вид, что вовсе не волнуется, и даёт себе слово: насладиться прогулкой. Кроме того, гравицикл — его единственный правдоподобный предлог оказаться к Киту поближе. 

— Тебе бы шлем купить, — укоряет Широ, когда Кит подъезжает к нему. Он шутит: Киту не нужен никакой шлем. Это не так должно работать, но Кит всегда кажется ему каким-то неуязвимым.

Вместо ответа Кит закатывает глаза и газует на месте, поджидая, пока Широ усядется за ним. 

— Держись, — говорит он, будто Широ ещё не прилип к его спине, не обнимает Кита обеими руками так крепко, что мог бы поднять его в воздух, если бы сжал объятия чуть сильнее. 

Широ теряет счёт минутам, пряча лицо в волосах Кита и стараясь не думать о целом годе без него, без всего этого. Лишь неопределённое время спустя, когда гравицикл вздрагивает, и Кит паркуется, Широ стряхивает оцепенение. 

— Где мы? — спрашивает Широ. 

Он скорее чувствует, чем видит, как Кит передёргивает плечами. 

— Не уверен. Но мне тут нравится. Тихо. — Кит слезает с гравицикла и подаёт ему руку, и это что-то особенное. Незначительный жест, вежливый, необязательный, непритворный — и Киту бы никогда не пришло в голову не делать его. 

Ночь холодная, но скалы освещает полная луна. Вдалеке сияет ореолом света Гарнизон, но они заехали так далеко, что в кои-то веки шаттла не видно. 

Может, поэтому Кит привёз их сюда — дал им обоим возможность сбежать. Туда, где нет ничего, кроме звёзд и камней, ветра и Кита. В тишине Кит расцветает. Будто разрозненные фрагменты собираются в единое целое, крепкое, надёжное, и рука, в которой он всё так же держит руку Широ, тёплая. Он выпускает её только когда находит хорошее место, где можно сесть и смотреть в небо. 

Но что-то не так. Что-то чуждое есть в том, как Кит держится, что-то, чего Широ не видел уже многие месяцы. Он не замечал этого, пока они ехали, но Кит колеблется, будто взвешивает каждый свой шаг и каждое слово — будто боится сделать что-то неправильно. Широ останавливается возле гравицикла, пытаясь понять, в чём дело. 

— Ты же справишься, пока меня не будет, правда? — спрашивает Широ, хотя не собирался. 

Кит на него не смотрит. Когда он отвечает, его голос звучит _неправильно:_

— Да, конечно.

Лжёт он по-прежнему из рук вон. 

Они устраиваются на выступе скалы непозволительно близко друг к другу. Даже лёжа на земле, Кит всё равно обнимает себя руками. Стоит осень, но камень ещё тёплый, прогретый солнцем, так что дело не в холоде. 

Конечно же, он волнуется. У Кита на всём свете есть двое друзей, и оба бросают его на целый год. Без единой весточки, без единого слова. Он снова будет один, как в самом начале, когда они только познакомились. 

Весь сегодняшний вечер — то, как он спросил у Широ разрешения утащить его в пустыню на ночь с невысказанными извинениями на кончике языка, будто не верил, что Широ ни на что другое это приглашение не променял бы, и то, как он отводил глаза, когда объявился на пороге с вопросом. Кит осторожничал, как не осторожничал уже давно. 

И Широ понимает наконец, что видит — он видит Кита, который готов бежать. Пусть он сбежит не через неделю и даже не через месяц, но если Широ улетит, то потеряет его. Широ не боится космоса. Десять месяцев в холоде и темноте, клаустрофобная теснота скафандра, всё, что может пойти не так на расстоянии в миллиарды миль — ничто не пугает его сильнее, чем мысль о том, что Кита по возвращении он не застанет. 

Кит поворачивает голову и смотрит ему в глаза. Широ даже не заметил, когда начал сверлить его взглядом. 

— Ты как? 

Луна бликует в его чёлке. 

Ты всегда можешь выйти за него, пошутил тогда Мэтт.

— Я замечательно, — говорит Широ, но получается сбивчиво и неправильно. Если он потеряет это, у него не останется ничего, ради чего стоит возвращаться. В темноте всё выглядит страшнее, всё выглядит хуже, а он так привык к тому, что Кит рядом, в реальности и в мыслях. Рядом с Китом он чувствует себя дома. 

Вот оно. Именно в это мгновение Широ понимает, что должен сделать. Это эгоизм и трусость; и это всё, что он может предложить. 

Он сглатывает и говорит: 

— Я хотел попросить тебя кое о чём.

Одолжение — вот так он это преподносит. Кит кивает, готовый согласиться ещё до того, как услышит просьбу. 

— У меня больше никого нет, — начинает Широ. Ну, по крайней мере, хоть это правда. — А на запуске могут присутствовать только близкие. Поддерживать связь в ходе экспедиции можно только с семьёй, а ты — это просто формальность будет. Мы можем официально расторгнуть всё, когда я вернусь, но… 

Слова застревают в горле. 

Кит такой открытый. Ничего не подозревающий. Он доверяет Широ безоговорочно и слепо, всем своим широким сердцем. На секунду Широ кажется, что он не в силах будет спросить, только не у этой веры, но потом перед глазами встаёт кошмар наяву, в котором он возвращается туда, где Кит — без следа исчезнувший, безвозвратно потерянный, и вопрос сам собой скатывается с языка: 

— Выходи за меня? 

Он ожидает, что Кит отшатнётся. Это переходит все границы, которые Широ старательно уважал на протяжении стольких месяцев их дружбы, пока проявлял деликатность, поддерживал и позволял Киту самому отводить ему место. 

Глаза Кита широко распахиваются, и Широ уже готов получить отказ. А потом Кит улыбается так, что даже в темноте видно, стойко стерпев вторжение. 

— Да. Конечно.

Конечно. 

— Это просто формальность. — Широ слышит себя словно со стороны, застряв где-то между сожалением и отчаянием. Хочет отказаться от всего ради них обоих. Хочет убедить Кита, будто его нужно ещё и убеждать.

Кит сглатывает и переводит взгляд на небо. 

— Ага. Просто формальность. — Он пихает коленом колено Широ. — Весело будет. 

Вот так просто. Кит всё делает слишком простым. Они молчат мгновение, и за это время Широ успевает подумать о том, что наделал, и что-то радостное сдавливает грудь, несмотря на дурное предчувствие. 

Но Кит снова удивляет его, рассмеявшись. Хрипловато, почти отрывисто. У него чудесный смех.

— Представляешь лицо Айверсона, когда он узнает? — спрашивает он, и Широ остаётся одно только ликование.

***

Ликования хватает до двери кабинета Айверсона.

Сказать Айверсону несложно в теории, но на практике Широ, едва постучавшись, вдруг понимает, что Айверсон исполняет роль законного опекуна Кита, и это самое близкое к разрешению родителей, что ему светит. 

Заученная речь испаряется, как только он переступает порог. На догорающей уверенности у него получается сбивчиво объясниться, запинаясь от волнения — но бояться нечего. Айверсон может упираться и огрызаться, но в конце концов он сдастся. Никто не сможет им помешать.

Айверсон выслушивает новости молча, но во взгляде прорезается сталь. Отсутствие удивления в его глазах почти оскорбляет. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он едва ли не раньше, чем Широ заканчивает излагать, — но чтобы никуда ни слова не просочилось.  
— Конечно, сэр. — Широ кивает, правильно истолковывая и свою победу, и разрешение идти, но у двери его останавливает предупредительный вздох.  
— Это всё равно что запирать конюшню, когда лошади уже ускакали, но мне будет спокойнее, если вы будете жить раздельно в своих комнатах, пока находитесь на территории Гарнизона, Широгане. 

Широ передёргивается и от обращения, и от невысказанного намёка, который бьёт куда ближе к цели, чем должен был бы. 

Он хоть сутки напролёт может делать вид, что ни о чём подобном не думает, но он с самого первого дня их встречи коллекционирует красоту Кита, собирает по крупицам. Оттенок его глаз, мускулы на рёбрах под ладонью Широ, когда они вместе едут на байке, длинные ноги, стискивающие его талию, когда Широ находит задремавшего над книгами Кита в тихом углу и вынужден тащить его до комнаты. Этого достаточно, чтобы воображение восполнило недостающее. Этого достаточно, чтобы ему стало стыдно. 

Только вот ему вдруг совсем не стыдно, и тон Айверсона задевает за живое — будто он видит Кита только с этой стороны, будто Кит ему нужен только ради этого. Между ними куда большее. Широ разворачивается, ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на Айверсона из-под козырька фуражки и тёмной чёлки. 

— А это вообще ваше дело? Сэр. 

Он произносит это вслух, просто чтобы услышать — просто чтобы попробовать, как оно прозвучит. Они отстрадали своё — Кит уже услышал в свой адрес за дружбу с Широ каждое гадкое слово, какое только есть на свете. Будто можно добиться высоких оценок в классе боевых пилотов через койку. Будто Кит вообще стал бы пытаться. Но скоро это всё не будет иметь никакого значения. Они всё ещё лучшие пилоты Гарнизона, и теперь их отношения будут узаконены. Даже если правда всплывёт, никакие сальные замечания не будут значить ровным счётом ничего против подписанных бумаг. 

Айверсон кривится, будто жалеет о том, что открыл рот ещё до того, как спрашивает: 

— Как давно?  
— С самого начала, — говорит Широ и уходит, не дожидаясь разрешения идти.

***

Мэтт помогает организовать холостяцкую вечеринку для них. Совместную, само собой, и тематическую: строго выпивка, исключить всё остальное.

— Конечно же, я шафер Кита, — заявляет Мэтт и делает глоток стащенного виски прямо из горлышка, прежде чем передать бутылку Киту. Они втроём валяются у Широ на кровати. Мэтт распалился настолько, что у него начинают запотевать очки, а Кит…

Кит раскрасневшийся и счастливый, такой, каким он бывает только при них. Восхитительный. Они уместились на кровати, которая не то чтобы большая, но Кит сидит куда ближе, чем, строго говоря, нужно. 

Широ выхватывает бутылку из руки Кита, чтобы отвлечься от его сияющих глаз, и взлохмаченных волос, и желания, от которого по-прежнему сосёт под ложечкой, даже после стольких глотков алкоголя, которым Широ потерял счёт. 

— А почему это он тебя заполучил? Я твоим другом дольше был. Я перед Монтгомери тебя выгораживал, — говорит Широ. Это он Мэтту до конца жизни припоминать будет. 

Мэтт пожимает плечами. 

— Я помню, и я тебя обожаю, но… Кит красивее. 

Широ закатывает глаза. С этим не поспоришь. 

— Я буду твоим шафером, — деланно-застенчиво говорит ему Кит.

От спиртного у него садится голос, добавляется хрипотца, которая появляется обычно только от переживаний — ещё один кусочек из тех, что Широ собирает в свою коллекцию. Мгновение он колеблется, не зная, чего хочет больше — оттащить Кита в ванную и заставить выпить три стакана воды или забраться к нему на колени и проверить, каким будет на вкус виски с его губ. 

Бред. Он делает ещё глоток раньше, чем Мэтт отбирает у него бутылку. 

— Ты не можешь же — а, ладно. Но тогда я буду твоим самым лучшим шафером, — говорит Широ Киту; сомневается, что слова ещё несут хоть какой-то смысл, и втайне восторгается тем, как рука Кита лежит у него бедре.  
— Ты и так лучший, — смеётся Кит. Пьяный Кит становится легкомысленным. Ну и открытие. 

Мэтт швыряет в него подушкой — промахивается, с расстояния в три-то фута, — и фыркает: 

— Подождите, а кем я тогда буду? 

Кита подкашивает смехом, и он валится на колени Широ всем телом. 

— Можешь подружкой невесты быть. 

Это последнее, что о той ночи Широ помнит ясно. 

Он просыпается зажатым: голова Кита лежит у него на груди, руки держатся за бедро Широ, как коала за дерево. Волосы Кита под ладонью Широ мягкие, согретые жаром будущего похмелья, одного из худших в жизни первого. Широ ёрзает, Кит сжимает руки на его бедре крепче. 

Волной накатывает нежность, сметая на своём пути всякую осторожность. Вот к чему сто́ит вернуться, думает он. 

Эта уверенность поддерживает его весь день. Осознание, что же он сделал, приходит только вечером, налетает так неожиданно, что чуть не сшибает с ног прямо в коридоре. Он ожидал волнения, ожидал струсить, но нет — он счастлив. Он вынужден остановиться и привалиться к стене, взять себя в руки до того, как счастье раскрошит его на части. Это понарошку, напоминает он себе, только вот кажется, что это могло бы быть на самом деле. 

Кажется, что теперь он чей-то. Кажется, что любим.

***

Церемония проходит три дня спустя, короткая и славная. А раз это не совсем ложь, да и нужно, чтобы Гарнизон им поверил, они создают видимость.

Кит стоит на его пороге при полном параде. Сапоги начищены, на плечах золото, волосы расчёсаны. Это первое, что бросается Широ в глаза. Кит всегда подходит к делу с полной отдачей, даже когда не старается, но сейчас Широ видит, что бывает, когда тот выкладывается на полную. Кит выглядит старше, серьёзнее, и у Широ слегка тянет под ложечкой. 

Мысль странная, но едва она приходит в голову, Широ уже не может от неё избавиться: Кит не считает себя выше их дружбы, но, может, он выше вот этого. Сам Кит так не думает и никогда не скажет об этом вслух, но в семнадцать он пилотирует так же хорошо, как Широ. Однажды он возьмёт новые высоты — во всех смыслах. 

— Хорошо выглядишь, — говорит Широ, пытаясь понять, от волнения у него ком в горле или от той самой незаслуженной радости, которая не покидает его с того дня, как Кит согласился. 

Кит улыбается и отводит взгляд, словно не может смотреть ему прямо в глаза. 

— Спасибо. 

Широ знает, что пусть это и фарс, а Кит бы предпочёл провести всё под открытым небом, под солнцем в пустыне, где-то в тишине на природе, но в кабинете Айверсона можно уединиться — и уберечь событие в тайне хотят все. В последнюю очередь Киту нужна огласка. Пусть скандал и не грянет, но ничем хорошим это, скорее всего, не обернётся. Холтов уже давит пресса, но они привыкли. Кит под натиском такого внимания просто увянет. 

Эгоистично просить Кита об этом, эгоистично со стороны Широ рисковать, зная, что правда может стать публичным достоянием. Мысль горчит всю дорогу к кабинету Айверсона. 

Утреннее солнце заливает помещение насыщенными красками — особенно Кита в его оранжевом с золотым. Униформы всегда были уродливыми, но только не на нём; почему-то ему идёт всё. 

Кроме них здесь только Айверсон в качестве свидетеля и какой-то офицер среднего ранга, который знает, что говорить и как. Не совсем та компания, которой им бы хотелось, но, может, так даже лучше, потому что сердце в груди Широ частит, бьётся в два раза быстрее обычного. Будь здесь Мэтт, он бы мигом раскусил его напускное спокойствие. 

Дальше всё как в тумане. Они подписывают бумаги и встают лицом друг к другу перед столом и безымянным офицером. У них нет колец, но Галактический Гарнизон любит делать вид, что блюдёт традиции, и по-прежнему выдаёт армейские жетоны тем, кто состоит на службе. Широ даже не пришлось прилагать особых усилий, чтобы выбить Киту жетон с его новой фамилией. 

Широ подготовился ко всему — ко всему, кроме самого Кита. 

Широ произносит слова первым; в ушах шумит, и он едва слышит собственный голос. А потом наступает очередь Кита, и если до этого он был серьёзен, то это ни в какое сравнение не идёт с тем, как он выглядит, когда собирается принести клятву на всю жизнь. Широ запинается о слова, и хорошо, что Кит непоколебимый и знает, что делать, потому что Широ будто впал в транс, может только повторять за Китом каждое действие.

Кит выглядит таким счастливым. Умиротворённым. 

Слова ничего не значат по сравнению с подписанными бумагами, но «Я согласен» бьёт под дых. Бьёт сильнее, чем подпись, чем цепочка, которую он набрасывает на шею Кита. 

Она весомая, как обещание. И остаётся только поцелуй. 

Кит шагает ему навстречу и запрокидывает голову, и позже Широ будет стыдно за то, как сильно ему этого хотелось. Ладони на щеке Кита, пальцев в волосах. Притянуть его ближе, чтобы поцеловать, почувствовать тепло дыхания и тяжесть тела так близко. Губы должны просто коснуться губ, мелочь для галочки, но рот Кита приоткрывается ему навстречу, и какая-то часть Широ, которую он, сам того не зная, сдерживал, поддаётся, и он пропадает. 

Выразительное покашливание Айверсона возвращает их в реальность. Широ отстраняется просветлённым человеком. Губы Кита раскрасневшиеся и слегка влажные, и у него по-прежнему прикрыты глаза. Когда он наконец открывает их, в голове Широ рождаются первые дурные предчувствия. 

Кит, такой открытый сейчас, замечательный и целиком его — это куда больше, чем то, на что он рассчитывал.

Вопреки здравому смыслу и недоброму взгляду Айверсона, Широ кладёт руки на щёки Кита и тянется за ещё одним поцелуем — тем, каким он должен был быть, быстрым и сдержанным. И если Кит подыгрывает сейчас — конечно же, конечно же подыгрывает — то он хорош. 

Айверсон снова прочищает горло — уже громче. Они разрывают поцелуй, но Широ не торопится убрать ладонь со щеки Кита, позволяет ей соскользнуть на его плечо, заземляет прикосновением их обоих. Гладит пальцем цепочку на его шее, и Кит поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь. 

От этой улыбки замирает сердце. 

Оставшиеся до отбытия на Кербер дни Широ проводит, утопая в воспоминаниях о губах Кита на своих губах, о том, каково было принадлежать кому-то. В день запуска Кит приходит проводить его, и всё стоило хотя бы этого, потому что какая-то часть Широ по-прежнему страшится года в космосе. Присутствие Кита — как бальзам на душу. 

Жизнь в браке — это переписки допоздна, видеозвонки и псевдопоцелуи, прижатые к пиксельным щекам. В целом, Широ считает, что это было лучшим решением за всю его жизнь. 

Через три месяца видеосвязь обрывается. Ожидаемо. Они по-прежнему могут переписываться, но он больше не видит лица Кита, и это, на удивление, гнетёт. Широ шлёт Киту коротенькие сообщения от скуки и ждёт ответа, каждый раз всё дольше и дольше, и делает вид, что не замечает понимающих взглядов, которые на него бросает коммандер Холт. 

Всё того стоило, говорит он себе — ради вот этого, ради того, чтобы удержать его, сколько получится. В глубине души Широ начинает строить планы по возвращению на Землю, планы на Кита, на что-то основательное, на то, что не будет полу-ложью. 

Ничего из этого ему не суждено воплотить.

***

Всё, что следует за пленением — смазывается. У него отбирают одежду и гордость — и жетоны. Что-то необратимое есть в этой потере. Шансы на побег призрачные, нулевые, но инстинкт выживания не даёт покоя. Затуманенный ужасом разум цепляется за ясные глаза и тёмные волосы, и держится за это воспоминание, будто за якорь в сердце бури.

— Ну, — говорит Мэтт в самую первую ночь в камере, дрожа от холода и остатков страха, который сочится из всех и всего, что их окружает, — зато Кит хотя бы узнает.

Он прав в самом кошмарном смысле. Мысль не идёт из головы. Не один месяц уйдёт на то, чтобы новости дошли до Земли, а когда Гарнизон узнает, послаблений Киту не дадут. Да и не согласился бы он на них всё равно. Широ не знает, что ему скажут, но если стоит выбор: обвинить в предположительном провале экспедиции коммандера Холта или Широ, то вариант на самом деле только один. На одной чаше весов — причинить ещё больше боли вдове и её дочери, на другой — одному кадету, женившемуся тайно, и одно не уравновешивает другое. 

Они назовут это ошибкой пилота, и Кит сбежит. 

В самые чёрные минуты Широ представляет Кита в пустыне. Там, где их держат, невозможно отследить время, но он старается вообразить, как зима сменяется весной, снег устилает скалы, обступившие Гарнизон, и Кит выделяется на белом всполохом красно-чёрного. 

Галра протаскивают его через ад. Он учится драться и убивать, усваивает, когда держать язык за зубами, а когда огрызаться. Страхи в голове сменяются постоянно; не один час он тратит, пытаясь представить, что могло бы испугать его сильнее, чем всё, что он уже пережил. Потом у него забирают руку и приделывают ему новую, чуждую, и все тщательно выстроенные в голове иерархии сгорают дотла, оставив один лишь прах. 

И всё это время он держит в памяти образ Кита, как мантру. Что бы у него ещё ни отняли, этого у него не отнимет никто. 

У них не получается, но они пытаются.

2

Кит узнаёт о Кербере так же, как все остальные.

Любовь не предоставляет ему права на обходительность. У него нет уединённого места, где можно горевать вволю, и нет на это времени, нет ничего, кроме леденящего шока, который расползается по телу, стекает по спине, замораживает понемногу. Первый день проходит в оцепенении, и каждое слово и косой взгляд стекают с него, как масло — а потом вдруг перестают. 

На следующее утро у него сбиты костяшки, он отчислен, и у него нет ничего, кроме гравицикла и вещей на нём. 

Его вещей и вещей Широ. 

Коменданты стоят у порога, пока Кит перерывает комнату Широ. Они не имеют легального права остановить его. «Собирай свои вещи», — сказали они, а всё, что принадлежало Широ — теперь его. Несмотря на горе, он пытается решить, что хочет забрать с собой. Всё, конечно же. Всё, вплоть до наполовину пустой бутылочки казённого шампуня в ванной, потому что Широ пользовался им и пах им. На мгновение рука иррационально зависает над бутылкой, и воспоминание о том, как Кит наклоняется через плечо Широ, чтобы посмотреть на запись какой-то симуляции, и слышит запах, едва не накрывает с головой. 

В конце концов он забирает его гражданскую одежду и запасную униформу. Коменданты пытаются поспорить, но серый костюм Широ приобрёл за свои кровные, и теперь тот принадлежит Киту — по праву и долгу.

Этого не было в произнесённых клятвах, но, может, это подразумевалось негласно. 

В Гарнизоне для него больше ничего нет. На одно мрачное мгновение, пока он отъезжает прочь от цивилизации, кажется, что ничего больше нет во всём мире. На горизонте собирается гроза. Он промокнет, если поедет дальше, и какая-то его часть хочет этого, но цепочка на шее вдруг становится чересчур заметной. Он привык к её весу, но теперь она обретает другое значение. У него ещё остался долг, похоже. Он всё ещё должен Широ. 

Гроза всё же нагоняет его, но одежда быстро высыхает на ветру. К утру он въезжает в ближайший город — не связанный с Гарнизоном, потому что бесцельный гнев где-то внутри так и не проходит, когда Кит думает о том, что из-за них потерял. Он покупает на остатки стипендии консервов на три месяца вперёд и смену одежды, а потом увозит это всё в хижину, которая досталась ему по наследству от отца в день, когда ему исполнилось восемнадцать. 

Широ отпраздновал его день рождения по связи. Они с Мэттом спели ему поздравление, и коммандер Холт присоединился к ним, и даже Айверсон не сильно брюзжал по этому поводу. 

Хижина не похожа на дом, даже близко, но она подходит Киту, походит на него. Пустая, потрёпанная, на отшибе пустыни, но всё ещё полезная. Это не дом — но, с другой стороны, без Широ дома нигде и нет. 

Первую неделю Кит целиком посвящает тому, чтобы в ней обжиться. По ночам он лежит на промятом диване, пытаясь решить, что будет делать завтра, составляет списки, старается не думать. Когда мозг останавливается на чём-то, что нельзя исполнить — например, увидеть улыбку Широ или услышать его смех — Кит старается избавиться от этой мысли. Иногда у него получается. 

Слишком много всего случилось разом. Долгие месяцы тихой тоски по Широ не подготовили его к всеохватной потере. Широ не стало не больше, чем в день, когда он улетел на Кербер, но теперь его отсутствие кажется осязаемым. Неизбежным. 

Кит знает, что если позволит себе сорваться в эту пропасть, то обратно уже не выберется.

***

Он не приезжает на похороны, но те приезжают к нему сами.

Месяц и один день спустя он возвращается в хижину и обнаруживает, что у него гости. Серебристый седан припаркован у дома там, где вроде как должен быть дворик, очерченный ещё стоящим куском старого забора с одной стороны. Машина покрыта тонким слоем дорожной пыли после десятка миль по неутрамбованной дороге, которые ей пришлось преодолеть, добираясь к нему; как его нашли — вообще загадка. Это не служебный автомобиль Гарнизона, и только поэтому Кит не разворачивает байк, чтобы провести ночь где-нибудь в пустыне. 

Поэтому, и ещё потому, что на крыльце стоит женщина. Она слишком хорошо одета для путешествия по пыли и песку. Её платье безупречно синее, почти того же оттенка, что и небо над головой. Киту не нужно подходить поближе, чтобы узнать женщину — он помнит её по дню, когда улетала экспедиция, по году обедов за одним столом с её сыном. 

Коллин Холт любезна и добра, но он не представляет, как она пережила свою потерю.

Он слезает с байка и подходит ближе, всё ещё осторожный. Её улыбка до боли искренняя, но даже так — глаз она не затрагивает. 

Обмен приветствиями скованный, и рука Кита после целого дня в пыли и на солнце слишком грязная, чтобы её протягивать. 

— Простите, — говорит он вместо этого, косясь на свою ладонь, надеясь, что причина будет самоочевидной. 

Её взгляд смягчается в ответ на его замешательство, и Кит вдруг понимает, что не готов. К чему бы то ни было. 

— Хотите зайти? — Он не очень знает, что положено делать, но, кажется, он выбрал верные слова — кажется до тех пор, пока он не вспоминает, как хижина выглядит изнутри. Старые книги и простыни вместо штор, диван в пятнах вместо кровати и самодельный стол из бетонного блока. Вся его жизнь, держащаяся на слюне и проволочках. 

К её чести, она только задерживается на пороге, осматриваясь, прежде чем сделать шаг внутрь и посмотреть на него. Её волнение выдают только стискивающие сумочку пальцы. 

— Простите, у меня нет… — Что там гостям нужно предлагать? Кофе и перекус? На треснутом столе неприкрыто стоит полупустая жестянка и пустая бутылка от воды. Когда Кит был в городе в ту первую ночь, он подумывал купить что-нибудь покрепче, но в последний раз он пил алкоголь накануне собственной свадьбы, а на некоторых вещах нельзя зацикливаться. 

Она качает головой. 

— Нет-нет, я просто хотела поговорить с тобой. На похоронах у меня не было возможности, а Мэтт про тебя столько говорил… — Она умолкает. 

Потеря Мэтта стоит отдельно от горя по Широ, но причиняет не меньше боли. Слов у него нет ни для того, ни для другого. Никаких слов, которые что-то значили бы для неё, по крайней мере. Потеря друга не идёт ни в какое сравнение с потерей сына или…

— Мы оба его потеряли, — говорит она, — и оба потеряли мужей. 

Она произносит это, будто извиняется, но она неправа. 

Их свадьба была ложью, и ложью с недобрым умыслом, потому что Кит хотел этого из корыстных целей. Он хотел семью. Хотел, чтобы кто-то принадлежал ему больше, чем он сам принадлежит кому-то, хотел иметь тому чётко прописанное свидетельство. Это было эгоизмом от начала и до конца. 

— Мы не были… это не по-настоящему было. Просто чтобы я мог держать с ними связь. И всё. 

Он не может посмотреть ей в глаза. 

Повисает долгая пауза, и ему кажется, что он чувствует на себе её жалостливый взгляд. 

— Ох, милый, — говорит она. 

Когда он поднимает взгляд, она смотрит совсем не на него. Она смотрит на потрёпанный диван и старое одеяло — и на тёмно-серый офицерский китель, перекинутый через подлокотник. 

— Нет, это не… — Ничего такого не было у них. Это просто его эгоизм, даже по отношению к воспоминаниям. 

Когда она притягивает его в объятия, он не возражает, но и не то чтобы может расслабиться. Прикосновения чужды после стольких месяцев в тишине. Это больше телесного контакта с живым человеком, чем у него было после Кербера. Последним, кто к нему прикасался, был Широ. 

В итоге она садится на диван, даже не поморщившись, несмотря на грязь, и говорит. Рассказывает про Мэтта и коммандера Холта, говорит негромко, и косвенно о Широ в том числе. Её слова повторяются, но Кит понимает посыл: нельзя жить в горе. Он не знает, себя она убеждает в этом или его, но какая разница — она права. 

У Широ бы сердце разбилось, если бы он узнал, что с Китом стало. 

Но это не самое худшее. Когда у неё заканчиваются слова, она открывает сумочку и вытаскивает оттуда стопку бумаг в два дюйма толщиной. 

— Это не моё дело, конечно, — говорит она, — но я не думаю, что Гарнизон стал бы тебя разыскивать…

Не стал бы — Кит об этом позаботился. Он ничего не понимает, пока не видит, что в бумагах написано, и что-то щёлкает и становится на свои места с глухим стуком, который, кажется, издаёт его пропустившее удар сердце. Это второе завещание, которое он видит в своей жизни, и первое было лаконичным и формальным — дарственная на хижину, которую папа оставил ему, розовый талон на гравицикл и ничего больше. Ничто по сравнению с этим. 

— Мне ничего не нужно. — Он словно слышит себя со стороны. 

Он не может заставить себя посмотреть ей в глаза, ни за что. Это утешительный приз: деньги Широ, и фамилия Широ, и всё, что Широ принадлежало. Это издевательство над его потерей. 

Она кладёт ладонь на его щёку, уговаривая его поднять голову, и он не может. Не может.

— Кит…  
— Нет, мне ничего не нужно. — Голос звучит надтреснуто, едва узнаваемо. 

В конце концов он прячет лицо в ладонях, надавливает на глаза, пока не начинает видеть звёзды, и надеется, что сможет удержать слёзы одной только силой воли. Это не помогает. Она остаётся рядом, гладит по волосам, пока он не берёт себя в руки. Кит задумывается, так ли она утешала Мэтта, когда тот был совсем маленьким, и снова срывается. 

Силы у него иссякают к закату. Она оставляет ему стопку документов, целует в лоб на прощание и уходит. 

Впервые хижина кажется настолько же жалкой, насколько и выглядит.

***

Широ оставляет ему достаточно, чтобы на эти деньги можно было жить.

В завещании значится и дом. В каком-то городе на западе есть дом, полный напоминаний о детстве Широ — теперь он принадлежит Киту, если только тот захочет. Формулировки в завещании конкретные, и Кит догадывается, что Широ, наверное, изменил их перед отлётом. Всё должно было пройти гладко, и Кит всё равно унаследовал бы дом по закону, но Широ всегда был осторожен. Он всегда уделял особое внимание всему, что касалось Кита. 

Кит засовывает документы под стопку потрёпанных книжек о механике и зарекается когда-либо смотреть на них снова.

Проблема в том, что выкинуть из головы клятвы не получается. Даже год спустя после Кербера они проигрываются в голове на повторе, как старая песня на задворках сознания. 

Это что-то да значило — что-то настоящее, с чем можно было жить, когда дело касалось Широ. Что-то значило обзавестись семьёй, и какая-то часть его сознания никак не смирится с потерей того, на что удалось взглянуть лишь краем глаза. Всё ведь могло получиться. 

Если бы всё не пропало. 

Но через месяц Кит понимает, что даже без подписанных бумаг, цепочки на шее и повторяющихся клятв в голове он всё равно оказался бы здесь. Сидел бы на полу в хижине посреди пустыни, с кителем Широ на груди, преданный ему и потерянный. 

Замужество изменило разве что его фамилию.

Утром он уезжает в пустыню, находит наскальные рисунки и находит новый способ унять горе, но проще не становится. Горе всё такое же невыносимое, и по-прежнему не торопится его покидать.

***

В ночь, когда Широ возвращается, на горизонте клубятся тучи — нависают над пустыней, как вторая горная гряда, знаменуя прибытие или уход грозы.

Падение Широ подсвечивает их, бросает длинные тени на ущелье. Кит чует нутром раньше, чем видит глазами, и радостное волнение холодит спину впервые за многие месяцы. То же волнение он ощутил, когда впервые увидел линии в камне, когда _знал, знал, знал_.

Вся ночь кажется сном. Ему просто не может так повезти; словно ткань вселенной разошлась в одном крохотном месте и отдала ему то единственное, чего он так хотел. Он клянётся себе, что больше никогда не будет считать это единственное чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Он бы не смог, даже если бы постарался. Боль не отпускает его так просто. 

Широ возвращается к нему не таким, как прежде. На то, чтобы осознать масштаб, уходит время, но в то первое утро он просто позволяет себе наслаждаться компанией Широ, даже пока пытается стряхнуть оттягивающее плечи горе. 

Пусть память Широ отказала, он узнаёт Кита. В предрассветных сумерках хижины Кит убеждает себя, что этого достаточно, уложив голову на подлокотник убитого дивана, где спит Широ. В полумраке можно разглядеть черты его лица, но цвета смыты и перемешаны полутьмой, так что седина и шрам не слишком бросаются в глаза. На мгновение Кит даже разрешает себе вообразить, будто всё будет вот так просто. 

Как выясняется, кровь и цвет волос — это меньшее, что галра у него отняли. 

Кит так долго погрязал в воспоминаниях, что глаз невольно цепляется за малейшие изменения в Широ. Пока они ищут Синего Льва, пока летят сквозь космос — не рука и не волосы, но съёженные плечи привлекают к себе внимание. Сдержанность Широ, его серьёзность, то, как он смотрит вдаль, слегка хмурясь так, что возле глаз залегают складки, будто пытается вспомнить что-то — и злится, когда не получается. 

А горе грызёт Кита по-прежнему. Старая мантра вертится в голове, как целый год до этого: в болезни и здравии. Киту хочется биться лбом о стенку, пока не получится выбить слова из головы. Это не его место и никогда не было его — не на самом деле. Это всё было напоказ, для удобства, оно ничего не значит после года разлуки и всего, что они оба пережили. Широ не обязан поддерживать ложь ради него. 

Ко второй ночи в космосе Кит приходит к Широ в комнату, чтобы покончить со всем этим. Это всё равно не брак — не когда они за полгалактики от тех, кому вообще есть дело. 

Речь готова сорваться с языка, но то, что Кит видит, войдя, сметает её прочь. 

Широ сидит на краю кровати, держась за голову обеими руками, по-прежнему полностью одетый, хотя отбой прозвучал ещё полчаса назад. Он выглядит застывшим в стазисе, с пустым лицом, если не считать складку между бровей, которая ничего хорошего не значит. Это совсем не похоже на Широ-до-Кербера, но образ до боли знаком. 

— Голова болит? — спрашивает Кит. Он стучался, конечно, но больше для проформы. Предположил, что ему по-прежнему можно просто входить, как было в Гарнизоне, но, может, теперь это не так…

Широ поднимает голову и смотрит — с облегчением, будто Кит лучшее, что он видел за весь день. Чувство, которое самому Киту знакомо наизусть. 

— Я всё пытаюсь вспомнить, и не могу, — тихо говорит Широ. — Я не знаю, что они со мной сделали. 

В хаосе двух прошедших дней он не говорит о том, что пережил у галра, ничего сверх необходимого. Короткие объяснения, самое важное — но он знает, как ориентироваться на корабле, откуда они забирают Красного Льва. У Кита есть считанные минуты на то, чтобы пройтись по тамошним коридорам; у Широ был год. Год на том корабле или на очень похожем, год пыток. Кит даже примерно не представляет, что они сделали с ним, но не так сложно понять, что связывает новые морщины на лице Широ, его руку, его волосы — понятно, что изменения не только внешние. 

И Кит не может ничего исправить. Горе потери по-прежнему оттягивает шею, как цепочка, которую Широ на него накинул. Нет таких слов, которые помогли бы делу. Да и не умеет он со словами обращаться. Кит застывает на месте, но Широ продолжает невыносимо нежно: 

— Я мало что помню, но я помню тебя. — В его словах нет печали или горечи. Он улыбается, и прикрывает глаза, и сдавленно говорит: — Я всё про тебя помню. 

Кит не заслужил — но этого достаточно, чтобы все остальные мысли и намерения вылетели прочь из головы. Именно это и нужно было ему услышать после года траура. Он перестраивается всем существом, и каждая его полная горя мысль преображается. 

Если он упустит это, то у него ничего не останется, и пусть он не так много может, он сумеет уберечь это в целости. Эгоистично будет потакать лжи, которую Широ выдумал для его удобства, но он согласен побыть эгоистом ещё, если так он сумеет защитить то, что важно. Широ не заметит подвоха. 

Кит отдаётся этой мысли телом и душой.


	2. Chapter 2

3

Задолго до того, как они узнают про жетоны — задолго до того, как у них появляются веские доказательства, — они задаются вопросами. Конечно же, им интересно. 

— Вам не кажется, что они… — Ханк передёргивает плечами, — _близки_?

Кажется, но Лэнс прилагает сознательные усилия, чтобы этого не замечать. Рука Широ вечно словно приклеена к плечу Кита, и это почему-то так несправедливо. 

Они только с тренировки, остывают в комнате Пидж, потому что там осели все крутые штуки и единственный рабочий компьютер, который им встретился в космосе — или, по крайней мере, единственный с клавиатурой, к которой можно в самом деле прикасаться. Альтейские технологии замечательные, конечно, но не то, к чему они привыкли. 

На компьютере есть всего две игры, но выбирать не приходится. Пидж держит рекорд в обеих. Лэнс уверен, что она как-то сжульничала. 

Но Лэнсу всё равно больше нечего делать. У него в разгаре захватывающая партия во взрывной пасьянс, а сам он пытается не вспоминать и не задумываться над тем, что голос Широ становится чуточку ниже каждый раз, когда тот произносит имя Кита. 

— Ага, — буднично говорит Пидж, откинувшись на огромные подушки, добытые бог знает где. Коран вечно отдаёт ей самое лучшее. — Кит и на Кербер его провожал. 

А вот это неожиданно. 

— Гов— Кит был на запуске экспедиции? — переспрашивает Лэнс, щурясь; он бы с ногой расстался в обмен на возможность попасть туда, если бы ему кто-то предложил, но, конечно, никто не предложил. Нечестно, как и всё, что касается Кита, который заявился в разгар второго года обучения и стал лучшим, едва перешагнув порог класса. Ещё и Широ себе заполучил. 

Не его безраздельное внимание — Широ не выбирает себе любимчиков — но его уважение. Широ смотрит на Кита, как на равного, и это бесит. 

Прикосновения нервируют сильнее, впрочем. Кому вообще нужно столько прикасаться. 

— Его из-за этого отчислили? 

Вопрос Ханка встречает внезапная тишина. Кита отчислили из-за того, что он двинул Айверсону в лицо, и Лэнс целую неделю выведывал историю по кусочкам у всех, кто хоть что-то знал. Полную картину он так и не составил, но это ничего. Подробности и причины, по которым Кит ушёл со скандалом, блёкли на фоне результата: Лэнс получил заветный билет в класс боевых пилотов и пребывание в Гарнизоне, не отравленное присутствием Кита. Пропажа экспедиции на Кербер в полном составе несколько омрачила дело, но Лэнсу было шестнадцать, и сложно было не ослепнуть от проблеска света во тьме.

Всё это обретало определённый кошмарный смысл в ретроспективе. 

— Как думаете, они… — Ханк кривится, но не договаривает, возясь с новым прототипом Ровера, над которым уже давно трудится. Лэнсу требуется мгновение, чтобы сообразить, о чём он, потому что нет, нет, _нет._   
— Нет! — Он едва сдерживается, чтобы не опереться о кровать для равновесия. Это вообще не вариант. Такаши Широгане, Адонис всея Гарнизона, и пять-с-половиной футов вечно потного парня с отвратительной стрижкой. Нет. 

Лэнс прогоняет картинку до того, как она успевает оформиться. _Не сегодня._

***

Впрочем, эти двое в самом деле близки. С того самого дня, как Лэнс, Пидж и Ханк ворвались в полевой штаб Гарнизона следом за Китом и увидели, как тот тащит на плечах Широ, словно он ничего не весит.

Дальше становится только хуже. Они не разлей вода, и если Кит не пялится на Широ, то это только потому, что Широ вышел из помещения. Корабль становится одержимым, их чуть не убивает обезумевший робот, и едва не выбрасывает из шлюза, но первое, что Кит спрашивает: 

— Кто-нибудь видел Широ?

Лэнс очень старается не закатить глаза, чтобы они не провалились вглубь черепа. 

Вечно у них так. У Кита, если конкретнее. Лэнсу хочется обозвать его подлизой, но подлизы не проводят год в пустыне, когда предмет их героических грёз исчезает в космосе. Лэнс об этом знает не понаслышке, но это никак не помогает ему понять, что за чертовщину творит Кит. 

Это как идея фикс. В космосе всё равно скучно, особенно когда тебя окружают одни и те же шестеро людей, двое из которых то и дело уединяются в личном пузыре, где есть только переглядывания и _Великая Недосказанность_. 

А потом их всех выбрасывает по ту сторону червоточины. Русалки оказываются славными, но, похоже, Киту с Широ не так везёт. 

Когда Широ устраивают в глубинах медкапсулы, а Кит взваливает на себя роль его добровольного стража, они садятся разобраться, что же произошло. Никто не знает, отчего Львы вдруг отказали, и команда пытается провести анализ, начиная с видеозаписей. Ну, как сказать «анализ». 

Потому что Кит, как выясняется, ведёт Чёрного Льва. Потому что видеозапись оказывается личной и шокирует.

Аллура тихо ахает, когда видит, что заснял упавший шлем: Чёрный Лев, возвышающийся над Широ, словно воплощение разгневанного божества. Им всем не так часто выпадает шанс увидеть Львов в действии с земли. 

Рёв всё ещё отдаётся эхом в дребезжащей записи, когда Кит выпрыгивает из люка. Он поднимает Широ на ноги, обняв обеими руками за талию, чуть ли не отрывает его от земли, и помогает забраться в кабину Льва вне обзора записывающего устройства. Он возвращается через мгновение, подбирает шлем, будто задним числом о нём вспоминая. Вблизи видно, что его доспех перепачкан грязью. Мысленно Лэнс пытается увязать увиденное с пространным объяснением Кита: «Нас разбросало по планете». 

— Чёрный Лев позволил ему вести, — слабо говорит Аллура, переглядываясь с Кораном.   
— Что, как совместное пилотирование? — спрашивает Пидж. — Такое вообще возможно? 

Коран мотает головой — не отрицательно, а словно сам не уверен. Прецедентов не было, получается. Никто из оригинальных паладинов не делился друг с другом Львами. Кит и Широ снова исключение. 

В Гарнизоне циркулировали слухи, но Лэнс никогда не воспринимал их всерьёз. К тому времени, как они добираются к базе Клинка Марморы, Лэнс уверяется, что допустил ошибку.

4

Со временем Широ понимает, что́ видит: это Кит после побега.

В то первое утро Широ хочется увести его в тишину пустыни снаружи и спросить, как долго тот здесь живёт. Месяцы? Годы? _Ты ушёл из-за меня?_ Он знает ответ, впрочем, читает по скривившимся губам, когда Кит говорит, что чувствовал себя потерянным и неприкаянным. Так бывает с теми, кто теряет всё, и это самый жестокий выверт судьбы: то, что Широ изо всех сил пытался предотвратить, он, возможно, собственными руками сделал неизбежным. 

Кит остался в одиночестве.

Его волосы длиннее теперь, беспорядочнее. У него новые отметины на руках, когда он снимает куртку, и новые мускулы. Кита он помнит яснее всего; изменения сами бросаются в глаза. У него новый настрой и незнакомая молчаливость — а ведь он так смеялся раньше. Он шагнул дальше, чем Широ его помнит. Он вырос, стал непостижимым. 

В его глазах плещется столько эмоций, с которыми Широ не в состоянии разобраться. Это больно. Широ ловит его взгляд, когда Кит стоит перед доской с картой, опутанной нитками, облепленной фотографиями и заметками, и видит лишь тоску, и слышит голос Кита, звучащий, как готовая порваться тетива. 

И это никак не исправить. 

Кит и дальше носит цепочку. Прячет её под одеждой, но Широ замечает первым же делом тем же утром, и это ломает его. Крохотный проблеск притягивает взгляд и разрушает Широ до самого основания. Он то и дело цепляется взглядом там, где цепочка проступает из-под однотонной футболки, лежит на выступе ключицы, потерявшей всякую мягкость. 

Той ночью он ничего не говорит, но одна ночь затягивается на две, на три, и хаос происходящего не даёт шансов поговорить, хотя им и нужно. Проще и дальше увиливать. Его лучший друг, его спасительный трос, единственное воспоминание, за которое он держался в жестокое и ужасное время, по-прежнему носит фамилию Широ на шее — а такой удачей не разбрасываются. Это знак. Свидетельство того, что, даже если он потеряет себя, кто-то всегда будет помнить. 

Кит так и не спрашивает, что случилось с жетоном Широ, и об этом они не говорят тоже. 

Они о многом помалкивают, как выясняется. Широ пытается надавить лишь один раз, потому что Кит не первую неделю сам не свой. Но Кит снова отмахивается от него. 

_Просто устал, ты же сам говорил._

Широ бы купился, не будь у него мозга и глаз, но ложь Кита, как и всегда, отдаёт намеренной фальшью, словно какой-то частью души он знает, что ему не поверят, и рассчитывает на это, саботируя собственные попытки cолгать. Он не любит обман — и не любит обманывать Широ. Это не изменилось со времён Гарнизона. 

Дело за ним. Знакомая часть сознания, которую Широ давно привык игнорировать, напоминает ему в сотый, наверное, раз за вполовину меньше дней, что Кит носит на шее его фамилию, и что это должно приносить что-то помимо боли. 

Но Кита невозможно понять. 

Что он делал там, в пустыне? Широ хочет узнать, каково ему было жить там, одному, так долго. Хочет узнать о каждом его шаге, узнать, получится ли у него пройтись той же дорогой. В голове он пытается идти по чужим следам, но реальность отдаляет Кита от него каждый раз. 

Широ по-прежнему влюблён. Этого галра так и не сумели у него отнять. Это странно, потому что за столько времени он должен бы сродниться с чувством, но нет — его любовь свежа по-прежнему. Иногда ему кажется, что он влип, как школьник, когда ощущение застаёт врасплох. Это любовь, от которой хочется засыпать в объятиях друг друга. Любовь, которую неловко выставлять напоказ, только вот ему всё ещё не стыдно. Он слишком устал, чтобы стыдиться её и дальше, но теперь у него нет на неё прав. 

У тебя седина, напоминает он сам себе, и шрамов не перечесть. 

Поэтому он держится собственной комнаты, собственной койки и собственных мыслей — а утром Кита уже нет. 

Когда Широ приказывает Корану связаться с капсулой, получается резче, чем он хотел, потому что тревога жрёт его изнутри, кусает в такт сердцебиению. Кит убегает. Кит всегда убегает, и ты об этом знал, говорит он сам себе. Более того: он знал, но предпочёл делать вид, что ничего не знает. 

Когда всё заканчивается, до него доходит в полной мере: план Кита заключался в том, чтобы улететь одному, позволить Заркону догнать его на краю космоса и взять в плен. Мысль о том, что он смог бы уберечься от опасности, оторваться от галранской флотилии в капсуле — смехотворна. 

Кит считал, что потерять его будет целесообразно. Нет, понимает свою ошибку Широ, не целесообразно, но необходимо. Граница между ними тоньше, чем лезвие ножа, и за то время, что Широ не было, он научился ходить по этой грани мастерски. Кит всегда был готов пожертвовать собой, но за время в одиночестве эта готовность переросла его в несколько раз. 

Я бы тебе письма писал, если бы мог, бесполезно думает Широ. Что угодно бы сделал, только бы тебе было проще. 

Но Широ не может заставить себя пересечь этот мост, снова подойти к границам, в которые он сам вторгся, а потом бросил Кита на пепелище.

***

К тому времени, как они добираются до базы Клинка, Широ сыт по горло плохими днями. День, когда он ведёт кучку подростков на войну, к которой никто из них не готов, день, когда его команду берут в плен, день первого сражения на арене, день, когда у него отнимают руку…

Испытание Кита не идёт ни в какое сравнение ни с одним из них. 

Он как оголённый нерв, как часть Широ, оторванная и отправленная восвояси в мир, на свою собственную войну. От этого не защититься доспехом, и Кит продолжает отдавать кусочки себя, и клинок — наименьший из них. 

Или, может, последний. 

Отдавать клинок никогда не входило в их планы. Нужно было так и сказать Киту, дать ему понять чётко и ясно. Стоило ввязаться в драку сразу, спиной к спине. Стоило прикрывать Киту спину с самого начала; очередной провал в коллекции провалов, которую Широ, сам того не заметив, начал собирать. 

— Он ни за что не сдастся, — говорит он Коливану, осознавая это с каким-то ужасом. 

Коливан на него не смотрит. 

— Так или иначе, всё закончится. 

Интересно, сколько таких боёв Коливан видел своими глазами; интересно, погибал ли кто-то до этого. Интересно, получится ли пробиться к Киту, сквозь камень, металл и плоть, и будет ли Кит благодарен, если он попробует. Какой-то отдалённой частью сознания Широ даёт себе слово сделать это. Возможные союзники всё равно оказались с гнильцой — а некоторые вещи стоили куда бо́льшего. Это всё стоило куда большего. 

В итоге Красный Лев принимает решение за него, но это не конец. Даже близко не. 

Кит узнаёт, что он галра. Финальная точка этого полного агонии дня. 

Когда они возвращаются в Замок, Кит сообщает команде без обиняков, не таясь, словно всегда знал в глубине души. Широ инстинктивно хочет перебить его, сказать, что Кит узнал только что, что он ничего не скрывал, но осаждает себя, как только понимает, как это будет выглядеть в глазах Кита: будто Широ извиняется за то, кто он. 

К тому времени каждый его нерв измотан до предела. Кит молчит и не пытается защищаться, просто держится за плечо, куда пришёлся самый страшный удар, пока вокруг кипят споры, изредка его задевая. 

Аллура принимает новости плохо — но не она одна. Такие новости невозможно принять _хорошо._ У Широ до сих пор в голове не уложилось, но нужно представить союзников, нужно распланировать войну, и Клинки могут оказаться полезны, но они всё ещё в проигрышном положении. Широ не замечает скованности Кита и его окаменелых плеч до самого отбоя. 

В темноте коридора неправильность бросается в глаза. Кит двигается с незнакомой осторожностью. Он всегда держался как боец, которым и показал себя сегодня, но это что-то совсем другое. 

Широ, не задумываясь, просит: 

— Кит, подожди. 

Кит оборачивается и смотрит на него, но на его глаза падают тени. 

— Ты в порядке? — Он не собирается, конечно, чтобы прозвучало так устало. Кит ему не в тягость; забота о его самочувствии не тяжкая повинность, но правильные слова совсем перестали даваться ему, когда Кит рядом. 

Кит, впрочем, не медлит. 

— Да. Конечно. — Будто и речи не может быть о чём-то другом. А может, это собственная усталость Широ подводит его. Столько всего за день произошло, всё-таки. 

Тревога идёт за ним по пятам, когда он ложится в кровать, и отгоняет всякую надежду на сон. Невозможно объяснить словами, но Кит выглядел… сломленным. Только вот фамилия Широ всё так же висит у него на шее, и Широ устал просто смотреть и чувствовать его боль на расстоянии. Кит целое хранилище мелких жертв и уступок, и какая-то часть Широ наконец-то устала сторониться. 

Он тяжело поднимается с койки. Пусть Кит окажется в порядке, пусть попросит его уйти, пусть он пожалеет — Широ ничего не осталось терять, кроме самого Кита. А его он точно потеряет, если не приложит никаких усилий.

***

Кит не просит его уйти, но и впускать не торопится. 

Миллиард смутных тревог обретает чёткость, когда в ответ на его стук раздаётся тишина. В коридоре глухо и темно, и эхо стука звучит чересчур громко. 

— Кит? — пробует он через пару мгновений. 

Тишина. 

Может, он спит, но Кит никогда не спал так крепко — а может, дело совсем не в этом. Может, Кит снова сбежал. Реакция команды и молчаливое смирение Кита вдруг предстают в совсем другом свете. Мысль едва успевает оформиться, а Широ уже бьёт по скрытой панели у двери. Дверь отъезжает, и дурное предчувствие окрашивает увиденное ещё до того, как он полноценно осознаёт, что же видит. 

Комната пустует. 

Широ не может заставить себя отойти от двери, сделать вдох, унять дрожь мира перед глазами, но потом он видит доспех на полу и клинок на кровати. Кит не ушёл бы без него. 

Он в ванной. Тревоги Широ мигом кажутся смехотворным, но ему всё равно нужно убедиться лично. Он уже далеко зашёл. 

— Кит? — Дверь не открывается, даже когда он стучит. По ту сторону раздаётся сдавленный, чуждый звук. Широ не сразу опознаёт его: всхлип. Паническое биение в груди становится вдвое быстрее.

Он никогда не видел, чтобы Кит плакал. Ни разу за то время, что он его знал — ни от злости, ни от обиды, ни от горя. 

Он стучит снова, уже громче. 

— Кит, впусти меня сейчас же. — Он старается, чтобы получилось авторитетно, но даже для него самого звучит испуганно. — Пожалуйста. 

Опять тишина. На мгновение кажется, что придётся резать дверь, и к чёрту целостность корабля. Он успевает занести руку, собираясь активировать её, но с той стороны снова раздаётся звук — похоже на хлопок ладонью по панели управления. Дверь не открывается плавно — отъезжает тотчас и целиком, так что Широ требуется ещё миг, чтобы понять, что он видит. 

Костюм свисает, расстегнутый до пояса, с талии Кита, и он выглядит плачевно. 

Раны, которые ему нанесли Клинки, не затянулись и не перевязаны — он надел нательный костюм и доспех прямо так, оставил их кровоточить и тереться о жёсткую ткань. Одной рукой Кит крепко зажимает глаза, второй упирается в стойку, пытаясь противопоставить что-то бьющей его крупной дрожи.

Широ слишком долго молчит, шокированный. Кит отнимает ладонь от глаз, видит выражение его лица и отворачивается. Спина выглядит ещё хуже, если это вообще возможно. Костюм оставил на шее Кита круглые вмятины, а на рёбрах под высохшей кровью видно ушиб, который словно доходит до самых костей. 

Вот что он прятал под доспехом с того момента, как они покинули базу. Всё это время. 

— Кит… — Его голос надламывается. Нет таких слов, чтобы описать прошедший день, и он хочет только притянуть Кита в объятия, но на нём живого места нет. Он всё равно пытается — делает шаг ему навстречу, кладёт ладонь на его затылок, под самыми волосами, над цепочкой, которая каким-то немыслимым образом всё ещё висит на шее, пытается заземлить его. 

Кит дёргается в сторону, всхлипывая на выдохе. 

Всё в Широ цепляется за этот вздох. Этот момент он будет помнить всю свою оставшуюся жизнь: Кит, сгорбившийся над умывальником от боли и усталости, опустошённый, и Широ рядом, так близко — и бессильный помочь. Так близко, на самом краю чего-то. 

Он так долго зацикливался на том, кем не является, кем не может быть — но он всё ещё кто-то важный для Кита. Важнее, чем кто-либо на этом корабле, на Земле, во всём мире. И Кит заслужил хоть что-то хорошее. Широ может быть хотя бы этим чем-то. 

С особой бережностью он кладёт руку на шею Кита, но когда тот снова пытается отстраниться, Широ удерживает его, не убирает ладонь, пока чужие плечи не перестают дрожать. Кит как раненое дикое животное, он не доверяет, но он верит Широ больше, чем кому-либо, и этим преимуществом Широ может воспользоваться. 

Они не разговаривают; Широ снимает весь остальной доспех в тишине, если не считать сдавленного выдоха, который он не может сдержать, когда видит синяки на бедре Кита и опухшую лодыжку. Мысленно он пытается решить, хватит ли здесь его познаний о первой помощи, которые в Гарнизоне вбивали в голову всем. Он молчит. Кит заполняет тишину за двоих сиплыми вдохами и короткими, икающими всхлипами, которые вырываются у него, будто он слишком устал, чтобы сдерживать их. 

Широ стаскивает нательный костюм до щиколоток; Кит без возражений переступает его, несмотря на травмированную лодыжку, и остаётся обнажённым. Для них это не впервые, но последний раз был так давно, и Кит ещё никогда не выглядел так. 

Тебе нужно в медкапсулу, думает Широ, но что бы ни пошло не так — оно глубже, чем нательные раны. Кит должен бы выглядеть меньше без доспеха, но он и дальше опирается о стойку так, что мускулы на спине рельефно выступают. Сильные, литые, чуточку надломленные. 

Слёзы не заканчиваются. Слов, чтобы как-то это исправить, так и не находится. 

Широ смывает с него кровь тёплым мокрым полотенцем, оставляет горячую воду в умывальнике включённой, пока не запотевают зеркала, потому что в последнюю очередь ему нужно, чтобы Кит замёрз. Он не замечает, сколько времени прошло, забывается, водя тканью по коже и мышцам. По затылку, убирая пот, по спине и лопаткам, где скопилась в складках костюма кровь. И ниже, растирая круглые вмятины над бёдрами. 

Заставить Кита развернуться — та ещё задача. Частично виновато упрямство, частично боль. В итоге Широ приходится взять его за здоровую — нет, _менее раненую_ руку и переложить её со стойки на своё плечо, чтобы дать ему возможность держаться за что-нибудь. 

Не слишком удобно, но делу не мешает. Широ вытирает слёзы с его лица, смывает пот с его волос и спускается ниже. Плечо выглядит хуже всего; оно кровоточило больше остального. 

Цепочка на шее блестит около раны, как издёвка. _Ты подарил ему свою фамилию и забрал у него всё, и даже не смог уберечь его, когда был рядом и видел, что происходит._ Широ знал, конечно, что Кит носит жетон, но когда на нём ничего, кроме цепочки, ощущения совсем другие. От того, как она лежит на его груди, по спине Широ прокатывается непрошенный жар, впервые со дня отлёта на Кербер, и за ним почти тотчас следует стыд. 

Как всегда, Кит — сплошной сюрприз. Широ был уверен, что галра отняли у него и желание в том числе. 

Широ прячет его как можно глубже и разворачивает Кита лицом к умывальнику, начиная накладывать повязку на раненое плечо. 

Когда Кит согрелся и вымыт, и к его лицу возвращается цвет, и продолжать совсем нет необходимости, Широ не может заставить себя остановиться, да и не пытается. Есть в этом что-то насущное. Касания перестают быть исключительно формальными и становятся потаканием собственным слабостям. Он касается ради прикосновений, касается, чтобы утешить и успокоить их обоих, пусть легче ничуть не становится. 

И всё это время Кит не перестаёт плакать. Не всхлипывает, но делает прерывистые влажные вдохи, и слёзы не высыхают. Не должно их столько в нём быть, думает Широ, но страх перед ними уже притупился. 

В этот день Кит узнал, что наполовину галра, и сражался, пока не упал без сил, и потерял доверие команды, и увидел, как его лучший друг уходит. Увидел, как его бросает тот, кто повесил ему на шею новое имя. 

Широ считал, что это ничего не значит. Надеялся когда-то, что, может, будет что-то значить. Может, настало время приложить усилия. 

Он отбрасывает полотенце и притворство, водя кончиками металлических пальцев по краям синяка. 

— Болит? 

Это не вопрос на самом деле, но должно же быть хоть что-то, что поможет его разговорить. Ему очень нужно, чтобы Кит заговорил. 

— Нет. — Голос Кита надламывается на лжи.   
— Кит…  
— Я не человек. Откуда ты знаешь, чувствую ли я боль так же, как ты? — Вопрос шокирует, но его стоило ожидать. Кит всегда был интроспективным себе во вред, конечно же именно в эту сторону потекли его мысли. Он трёт глаза и нос, будто злится на собственные слёзы, и у Широ внутри что-то дёргает. 

Кит ненавидит полуправду и ненавидит, когда с ним пытаются нянчиться. Наверняка есть возможность как-то пройти этот разговор, но путь пролегает через тернистый лабиринт, через все то, что может сломать его — или их — безвозвратно. 

Широ не торопится, ощупывая синяки Кита, надавливает пальцами там, где давление не сделает больнее больше, чем принесёт облегчение, пытается придумать, что сказать, что-то доброе и искреннее в то же время. 

— Я помню, как мы встретились в первый раз. Ты в спортзале был, и было так поздно, что я не мог понять, ты рано встал или даже не ложился…

Кит низко склоняет голову, позвонки выступают на затылке, прямо под ладонью Широ. Кит словно понемногу теряет способность держаться прямо. Цепочка звякает от резкого движения. 

— Я тебя знаю дольше, чем кто-либо из команды. Всё, что у тебя есть, ты заслужил. 

Кит делает глубокий, прерывистый вдох. Когда он отвечает, его голос такой тихий, что едва слышно. 

— Не тебя, — говорит он. 

Это застаёт Широ врасплох. 

— Людей нельзя заслужить. 

Можно надеяться быть достойным кого-то, впрочем. Надеяться, что когда этому кому-то будет больно, то найдётся возможность как-то это исправить. Утешает только то, что он больше не плачет, но, похоже, только потому, что слишком устал. Устал по всем признакам неправильно, по самым кошмарным причинам. 

— Я с самого начала с тобой. Я бы ни за что не ушёл вот так. 

Как голограмма, имеет в виду он, худшее за всё испытание. Вот что Кит думает: что любовь заслуживают, что он слишком эгоист для того, чтобы заслужить Широ, что Широ вообще мог бы бросить Кита, когда ему больно. 

Что ещё она ему говорила? «Мы твоя семья; кроме нас, тебе никто не нужен». Вот что Кит выносит из этого — что-то настолько крохотное, настолько обыденное; Кит не должен был отдавать самое ценное в обмен на право унести это с собой. 

— Так, — говорит Широ, когда больше не может оттягивать момент и понимает, что у него закончились варианты. — Идём. Сегодня спишь со мной. 

Его нахальство даёт эффект. Кит поднимает голову под его ладонью. 

— Чего? 

Широ не отвечает, но подаёт пример, подталкивает Кита обратно в комнату. Сдёргивает с кровати одеяло — на ней больше ничего, во всей комнате ничего, кроме подушки, доспеха и одежды, — и накидывает его на Кита. Кит придерживает края без возражений, может, слишком измотанный, чтобы спорить. 

В коридоре пусто, но это не имеет значения; Широ по горло сыт сегодняшним днём, и недобрый взгляд, который он давно заготовил, должен отпугнуть всякого, кто хоть попытается сделать этот день хуже. Комната Широ неподалёку и почти такая же голая, как комната Кита, но есть в этом жесте что-то собственническое. Теперь Кит в его пространстве — там, где его можно уберечь. 

Широ подталкивает его, чтобы лёг на кровать. Кит слишком устал, чтобы стесняться наготы — но он всё равно съёживается под одеялом, будто ему есть что скрывать. Дело не в боли и не в усталости. Должно быть в них, по-хорошему, но что-то не так. 

Ему стыдно, осеняет Широ. Не за тело, но…

Он галра, и ему стыдно, будто Широ может разглядеть его смешанную кровь, выведенную чёткими линиями на его груди. 

Будто это вообще имело бы значение. 

Наверняка есть способ всё исправить, но Широ и дальше заходит в тупики. 

Он тянет время и достаёт из ящика футболку. Одна из трёх вещей, которые принадлежат ему, понимает вдруг он. На Земле его ждало светлое будущее и приличные деньги, но здесь у него есть только то, что на нём. Кит заслуживает большего, заслуживает лучшего, но когда Широ протягивает футболку, его взгляд становится печальным. 

— Не могу. Это твоё, — бессмысленно говорит он.   
— Всё, что моё — твоё. И у меня ничего больше нет. Ты замёрзнешь. 

Прежде чем Кит успевает возразить опять, Широ натягивает футболку ему на голову. От этого волосы Кита растрёпываются — путаются ещё сильнее, чем до этого, после боя длиной в целый день и импровизированного купания. Кит уже не первый год не мальчишка, но такой, со всклокоченными волосами и в слишком большой футболке, он выглядит таким юным, что под рёбрами тянет. Широ хочется привлечь его к себе, закрыть собой, не отпускать. 

Вместо этого он опускается на колено, снова нарушив все границы. Как можно бережнее берёт лицо Кита в ладони и прижимается губами к его лбу. 

— Ты лучшее, что у меня есть. И это никогда не изменится, — выдыхает он во влажные волосы. 

Наконец-то он произносит верные слова. 

Кит льнет к нему, вцепляется в его спину так крепко, что дрожит. Там, где его лицо вжимается в шею Широ, снова мокро, но в этот раз это не от опустошения. Широ водит ладонью по спине Кита, помня о синяках, и старается сдержать улыбку. 

Целый день они заключали союзы и двигались вперёд, но почему-то это кажется Широ бо́льшей победой. Он нужен, он в нужное время в нужном месте, и он чувствует себя целым — или, по крайней мере, целее, чем за весь прошедший год. 

Когда он просыпается несколько часов спустя под одеялом, то видит, что Кит спрятал руки между их телами. Широ чувствует, где они прижимаются к его груди — чувствует, что пальцы касаются кожи куда интимнее, чем есть на деле. 

Им в новинку разделять постель, но Кит тихий и тёплый, и приятно в целом не оставаться наедине со своими мыслями. Даже когда Кит спит, его присутствие уносит прочь все тревоги. 

Всё не может быть так просто

***

Он гонится за этим чувством. 

В тот день они проводят учебные манёвры, чтобы покрасоваться перед Клинками, и в кои-то веки всё идёт гладко. Лэнс даже умудряется пнуть как следует, не обронив их всех на землю. Когда они возвращаются в ангар, Кит стаскивает шлем, и под доспехом он весь сплошной синяк по-прежнему, но у него под глазами нет мешков. Когда он улыбается Широ, это улыбка, которой он не видел неделями. 

Вечером Широ находит Кита на смотровой площадке, бодрствующего по привычке и по долгу, окутанного прохладным зелёным светом. Это их место для разговоров. Широ опять хочет спросить его, в порядке ли он, но это не нужно. Кит улыбается, они обмениваются взглядами, и на мгновение они словно вернулись в пустыню, и где-то в темноте за их спинами поблёскивает гравицикл. 

В прошлый раз, когда они встретились так, Широ допустил ошибку. 

— Извини за вчера, — говорит первым Кит. Ему стыдно за то, что он сорвался, но это первый раз с отбытия на Кербер, когда Широ почувствовал себя полезным ему. Он нужен Киту так, как никому из команды больше не нужен. Это что-то более примитивное, более человечное, и теперь, когда он распробовал это чувство заземлённости, ему больше ничего и не нужно.   
— Ну, — Широ чувствует, как уголки рта дёргаются вверх, и губы складываются в неровную улыбку, пытается обратить всё в шутку: — Моя комната — всегда твоя. — _Моя постель — твоя постель._ — Мы ведь женаты, в конце концов, — добавляет он, потому что не может удержаться. 

Кит вспыхивает, потрясённый. 

— Но…

Очередная ошибка.

— Да ничего, — говорит Широ, пытаясь успокоить его и удержать застрявший в горле ком под контролем. Это неловкость, наверное. Он надеется, что это неловкость, потому что иначе это что-то вроде разбитого сердца, а на это у них нет времени. Только не из-за такой маловажной мелочи. — Я просто предложил. 

Кит не хватается за предложенную соломинку. 

Даже после стольких месяцев корабль не кажется домом — не больше, чем Гарнизон когда-то, и стылость космоса по-прежнему забирается под кожу. В темноте всё кажется больше. Незначительные мысли растут и искажаются, и когда Широ уже сдаётся, готовясь провести ночь без сна, дверь скользит в сторону. 

Кит переступает порог, тихий, как шёпот. 

Широ опознаёт его по шагам и по дыханию, и по тому, как звякает цепочка на шее, когда он забирается под одеяло. Всё это без единого слова — будто так Широ не заметит. 

Он пристраивается на краю кровати, спиной к Широ, но койки в замке не такие уж вместительные, и Широ чувствует тепло его тела. Этого хватает, чтобы прогнать застоявшийся холод внутри; цельный металл протеза притягивает жар, будто она сделана из чистого льда. Широ бездумно тянется этой своей новой рукой, гладит костяшками покрытую тонким одеялом лопатку. Дыхание Кита затихает на мгновение, а потом он подаётся навстречу прикосновению. Широ засыпает с ним вместе под монотонность жеста. 

За неделю это превращается в обыденность. 

Семь дней нужно на то, чтобы сформировать привычку, вспоминает Широ слова кого-то из преподавателей, но по ощущениям кажется, что и того меньше. Тело запоминает, как раскрывать объятия навстречу чему-то тёплому, уже к третьей ночи. 

Кит неестественно горячий, и спит беспокойно; Широ привыкает просыпаться в поту, уткнувшись лицом в чужую ладонь или с чужой ногой, закинутой ему на бедро. Иногда — со сброшенным одеялом, с Китом, спрятавшимся под тяжестью руки, которой Широ придерживает его, чтобы они вместе не очутились на полу. 

Ко второй неделе он уже не представляет, как можно просыпаться по-другому. Он забывает о том, что это всё не по-настоящему, и это даёт о себе знать. Когда они просыпаются утром, они бредут в столовую вместе. 

В этом нет ничего интимного, но в первый раз, когда это случается, Лэнс смотрит на них широко распахнутыми глазами. 

Во второй раз смотрят уже все. Даже Аллура косится на них со своего места во главе стола, и Широ вдруг соображает, что держит руку на плече Кита, показывая ему дорогу. 

Он отстраняется, будто его застукали за разорением банки с печеньем. Кит бросает на него непонимающий взгляд, и Широ разрывается между двумя тихими голосами: один твердит ему, что нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы придержать за плечо друга, даже если и не убирать руку сразу, второй шепчет: «Вы женаты, можешь трогать его, сколько захочешь». 

Кит вот не против. Прикосновения между ними — особенные. С того самого первого раза, как Широ привлёк Кита в объятия и почувствовал, как тот расслабляется у него в руках, прикосновения были его единственным преимуществом. 

Скользкая дорожка это была, выходит. 

Остатки правдоподобных отрицаний отправляются прямиком в ад через пару дней, когда Кит подаёт ему миску с максимально пристойным подобием альтейской овсянки, которое им удалось добыть. Она тёплая и пахнет знакомо, почти корицей, и Широ без задней мысли прижимается губами к виску Кита вместо благодарности. Кит подаётся ему навстречу, и не задумывается об этом, потому что ничего странного нет, они же друзья — _женатые_ друзья. А потом оборачивается к столу как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как ложка выпадает из пальцев Лэнса, и зелёное желе капает у него из приоткрытого рта. 

Ну, да. Может, вне контекста это всё немного слишком.

***

В первое утро, когда Широ будит его, Кит ноет, будто они снова в Гарнизоне, и Широ пытается вытащить его на тренировку, на которую Кит сам согласился и забыл. Он начинает улыбаться мелочам. Кажется, что всё складывается, но ничто не бывает так просто. 

Кита ранят — опять, потому что они живут опасно, и Кит остриё их копья почти в каждом бою. Он выкладывается на пределе и делает что может, потому что может. Уже за это можно его любить, но это не единственная причина. Знает ли об этом Кит и значит ли это что-то для него — Широ понять не может. 

Через два часа после того, как Лэнс и Пидж отбывают на задание, Ханк на мостике оборачивается к Широ, и Широ уже видит тревогу в том, как неестественно держатся его плечи. 

— По-моему, мы потеряли связь, — говорит Ханк. — По-моему, что-то случилось. 

У него безупречная интуиция. Есть шанс, конечно, что это просто сбой коммуникаторов, но им редко когда везёт, а проникновение на вражескую территорию не проходит легко, когда на тебе паладинский доспех и ты на Льве. Вероятнее всего, что-то пошло не так. Вероятнее всего, Кит оказался в самой гуще. 

Мысль застаёт Широ врасплох, когда он заходит в кабину Чёрного Льва. Кит не единственный, о ком стоит беспокоиться в этой ситуации, но он единственный, с кем Широ хочет проснуться рядом на следующее утро. Это важно. 

Связь так и не восстанавливается, и Широ заходит на посадку, и видит, что его ждёт. 

Проклятие он сдерживает с усилием. Шея Кита и грудь залиты кровью, и чёртова цепочка перепачкана в ней, и она на виду. Широ прячет её, но только потому, что знает, как Кит будет себя чувствовать, если команда увидит. Впрочем, уже поздно, наверное. 

— Что случилось? — тихо спрашивает Широ, наклонившись к его уху и стараясь не замечать привкус крови в воздухе. Что-то изменилось, осознает он. Что-то не может остаться прежним, когда ты проводишь ночи с кем-то, а потом вынужден видеть его в таком состоянии. 

Кит кашляет, больше кровью, чем воздухом, но это всё то, что скопилось во рту. Широ надеется, что это не из-за внутренних повреждений. 

— Плохой день, — мямлит Кит, и смысла в этом ни на грош.   
— Просто плохой, а? — Широ не тратит время на пустые препирания. 

Ему приходится напомнить себе, что ничего с этим он поделать не сможет. Он не сможет заставить Кита не быть тем, кто он есть. Иногда можно только прийти и собрать осколки — буквально, думает он, подхватывая Кита поудобнее и шагая назад ко Льву сквозь дым и пыль. 

Но это дурной знак. 

Кит всегда первый, всегда быстрее других — всегда защищает его. Будто думает, что он сто́ит лишь столько, сколько сам может отдать, и как только Широ замечает закономерность, он видит её во всём.

Кит всецело отдаётся долгу, понимает Широ, стирая кровь с его спины в ванной. Зеркальное отражение прошлого раза, когда они были здесь — в этот, правда, Кит не плачет. Он отключился от усталости, не ранен серьёзно, ему даже не нужно в медкапсулу. Жалкое утешение. Лишь один скверный порез, лишь пара синяков, лишь чуточку потрёпан — лишь чудом разминулся со смертью. Он пытается искать оправдания неоправдываемому. 

Широ пришлось относить его в ванную и раздевать, усадив на стойку. Кит даже голову поднять не может. Нет в этом ничего нормального. 

— Не нужно тебе этого делать, — говорит Широ, зная, что Кит его не слышит. А произнеся это — понимает, в чём ошибся. В голове Кита нет уравнения. Нет списка плюсов и минусов. Он делает то, что, как ему кажется, нужно сделать, потому что он должен, не потому, что ему жить надоело. Широ вспоминает испытание, и как Кит ахал от боли, и слёзы после. Он никогда не сносил боль и горе молча — но и не бежал от них. Вот такой он храбрый. 

Широ гордится им, пусть его гордость и окрашена печалью, изматывается, волнуясь за него. Всё повторяется снова. И в который уже раз. Кит не всегда сможет выцарапаться. Рано или поздно это всё выйдет им боком, и ему не на что будет опереться. Это как знать, что Кит сбежит, и сознательно отпустить его. Это неосмотрительно, но простых решений нет. Он не может посадить Кита на привязь, да и не хочет. 

Это выводит из себя. Что-то важное он упускает, какое-то идеальное предложение, которое поможет Киту понять, что жить с честью и просто жить не обязательно исключает друг друга. 

Он уносит Кита обратно в их комнату — теперь уже общую, какой смысл лукавить, — кладёт его на кровать и забирается следом, даже не пытаясь держать приличествующую дистанцию. Он обхватывает Кита руками, не обращая внимания на тяжесть, привлекает Кита к груди. Так он может протянуть руку и легко коснуться цепочки, приподнимая её. 

Из всех его ошибок эта самая страшная. Он сам себя в угол загнал этой ложью. 

Он подал это как просьбу об одолжении, зная, что Кит ни за что не откажет, и впутал его во всё это; теперь он видит это как никогда ясно. _Никогда не бросай меня, приди спасти меня, утешь меня, сразись на войне со мной, останься со мной до конца. Отбрось свою жизнь ради меня._

Просто одолжение. 

Если бы он мог вернуться в прошлое, он бы сделал всё по совести, и может, тогда бы Кит понял, чего он достоин. Но — поздно спохватился. Нельзя построить любовь на лжи и гнили. Так это не работает. Он, может, и младше, чем его привыкли считать, но он это понимает. 

Кит перекатывается на бок и храпит в подушку, как обычно. 

Широ понимает, что не может отпустить это так просто. Он всё такой же эгоист, как в ту ночь, когда попросил Кита выйти за него. Ничего не изменилось. Плен, пытки и война не отбили у него желание держаться за тех, кого он любит, и Кит в его сердце главнее остальных по-прежнему. Навсегда. 

И пускай заслужить кого-то нельзя — может, можно хотя бы попытаться.


End file.
